


Acting Strange

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Reader x Kay (OC)
Kudos: 5





	Acting Strange

Walking into the ‘sanctum’ that you’d called home since birth, you let out a sigh. Just as you shut the door, you heard the rain start. “Oh, thank God.” You breathed. You went to get changed from your day clothes, hungry for whatever dinner might be. There was no telling if your dad would be home that night, or if he was at Stark Tower. You were glad he had made friends, even though he didn’t really think of them that way. They were good people, and you enjoyed when you stayed over there at times. 

Right when you were about to look for dinner, your father called. Picking up the phone, you answered as you kept moving towards the kitchen. “Hey, dad. You never call. You normally do that whole portal type deal.”

“Yes. Stark said I should call like a normal person. I assured him I’m far from normal but here we are.” He stated. “They are having a dinner here and so you should come. Unless you already had it.” He noted. 

“Dad. It’s pouring out.” You chuckled. “I love you, and I like spending time at the tower. And I’m sure the food is gonna be great, but I am not walking out that front door.” You pointed out. “I’ll be fine with a tv dinner or something.” 

“Oh. Okay.” He said simply. “I could always do the whole ‘portal’ thing to get you. I’m sure Stark wouldn’t have anything against that.” He mused. “It won’t be just the ‘old’ people, either.” He thought maybe that’s why you didn’t seem that excited. “Juliette is here, as well. Stark’s daughter, she’s your age.”

You hummed. “My age? I guess I could go.” You had met Stark and wondered if his daughter would be just like him. You didn’t know how to feel if she was. Lord help the world in that case. “Lemme get some real clothes on. Give me like ten minutes? I’m in my sweats and one of your old shirts…”

“Ten minutes.” He agreed. 

After you’d hung up, you made your way  _ back _ to your room to get into comfortable clothes that could be worn outside. You hoped the dinner went okay. Right after ten minutes you stepped through the portal and into the dining floor. Wanda rushed over and hugged you. “Have you grown since I last saw you?” She joked. 

You chuckled, hugging her back. “Since last month? Probably not.” You smiled. 

“Mm, I’m not sure.” She said playfully. “Sleepover soon?” She led you to sit by her. “And hope no one attacks the city.” 

You grinned. “Sounds good to me.” You smiled, greeting everyone as they slowly walked in. 

Tony was last with Juliette. “Glad you could make it, kid.” He greeted you. “This is my daughter, Juliette. Don’t call her Julie, she will glare like you would not believe.” He chuckled. “But, she’s gonna be going to be going to your school.”

You found yourself blushing for some reason but brushed it off. “Hi.” You smiled politely. “Nice to meet you, Juliette.” You greeted her. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with Tony all the time now.” You chuckled.

She smirked. “Everyone’s been telling me that.” She poked her dad. “Told you, you are bad old man.” She shook her head as he put his hand on his chest. 

“I’m cool.” He said with a hurt tone but smirked. 

“You say that.” She chuckled and looked at you. “Want to eat in a different room so we don’t have to listen to our dads bore us?” She offered. 

You were surprised at that. “My dad’s really not ‘boring’, per say. I think the term your dad uses is unusual, or strange.” You noted. “Can Wanda come?” You knew Wanda, and hoped that would help just a bit. She wasn’t all that much older than you, really, either. You looked at Wanda, hopeful.

Juliette nodded quickly. “Please Wanda?” She grinned. 

Wanda chuckled. “Of course!” She got up. 

“Have fun.” Tony chuckled, glad everyone was making friends. “Want me to help carry your food and drinks in?” He offered. 

“Sure.” She smiled, excited to have you and Wanda. She’d met some of the team over the years, but never all of them. Now that she was living there, she was hoping to get to know them all. 

Once you three were settled, you chatted as music played quietly in the background. You had to admit the food was far better than some tv dinner. “Are you excited to start school here?” You asked Juliette. School had started the month before, so she thankfully wasn’t starting towards the middle or end of the year. Which, to you, was a nice bonus to this. 

She shrugged. “Yeah, for the most part.” She nodded. “I mean, I’m bummed that I missed cheerleader tryouts. I’ve been in cheer since 6th grade.” She admitted. “And my dad said he could get me in but I wanted it to be on my try out alone.” 

You could understand that. “They were only a couple weeks ago. You can always ask the couch for a tryout. I mean, she tends to always put on extras. A couple of the older girls usually get pregnant, and ya can’t really cheer after that.” 

She hummed. “That’s true. Yeah maybe I’ll ask.” She smiled. “Do you cheer?” She couldn’t tell if you did or not. 

Snorting, you shook your head. “No, I can’t see that being something that doesn’t end badly.” You admitted, looking at Wanda as she laughed. “She knows.” 

“Not the most coordinated.” Wanda said with a smile. “But, then again, I think that’s the universe messing with Strange.” She nudged you. 

You grinned. “I have to agree.” You laughed. “My dad was a big shot surgeon before a really bad car accident.” You explained to Juliette. “His hands were his life. Super precise and all that.”

She widened her eyes and nodded, listening intently. You explained how he came to know the Avengers. 

“Wow.” She said gently. “That’s amazing.” She hadn’t heard this from her own father, and wondered if he didn’t know all the details, or if he just didn’t tell her.

“Thanks.” You smiled softly. “I look up to him.” You admitted. “Mom left when I was young, so it’s just us. She couldn’t handle his ‘uniqueness’, and I’m more like him than her sooooo.” 

“I’m glad you have each other.” She smiled. “I know that bond is good to have.” 

* * *

Tony was pleased that things seemed to be going well. You, Wanda, and Juliette hadn’t come back out yet. “Strange, our daughters are getting along. Will you be hanging out more?” He always enjoyed the sorcerer's company and intelligence. Even the banter that came with it. “Maybe I’ll start ordering pizzas on Friday nights and let the girls relax.”

“It would be nice for Y/N to hang out more with those her age.” He nodded. “Especially ones who understand her life.” He added. How many teenagers had superhero parents?

“That I agree to.” Tony nodded. “Plus, you two always have rooms here.” However, they were rarely used. You’d used yours a few times when your father was needed, but that wasn’t often. “And you really should get out of that Sanctum place now and then.” 

“Y/N does say that.” He agreed. “Maybe we will come around more.” Especially if it meant you had a friend to connect with. You were the most important part of his life. 

“Great.” Tony was excited. He turned when he heard giggling. “You girls have fun?” He grinned, hopeful. 

“Yeah!” Juliette grinned. “I’m not as worried about my first day now. Y/N will show me around.” She said happily. “And I’ll be talking to the coach to see if I can try out since they were only a couple weeks ago.” 

“Great!” Tony beamed, smiling at you thankfully. “Want to ride with Juliette to school Monday? I can have the driver stop by the Sanctum.”

You bit your lip. “That seems so...fancy.” Normally you got to school like every other kid. Unless you were late, then your dad helped you out. 

“It’ll be fun.” Juliette encouraged. “Please?”

You found yourself nodding once you saw how hopeful she looked. “Okay.” You agreed, making her clap. Yup, she was a cheerleader.

* * *

You got ready for school that Monday, having got up earlier just to ensure you’d be on time for Tony’s driver. And you found yourself wanting to make sure you looked decent. 

Your father passed by as you ate some cereal. “Earrings are nice.” He complimented. “Weren’t those a gift from Romanoff after a mission?” 

You nodded. “Yeah, trying them out.” You said softly. Sometimes the team grabbed you gifts before coming home to relax. They were really nice. You had a cute teddy bear from Bruce and a set of nice notebooks from Steve. 

He nodded. “I hope your day goes well.” It was the same thing that he had told you every morning since kindergarten. At this point, it felt weird when he was away and didn’t hear it. “I believe I need to check in with the Hong King Sanctum, so I may not be here when you get home.” 

“Okay. Be safe.” You smiled. “Tell them I said hi.” 

He smiled. “I will.” As he left, you felt his presence wash over you briefly as if it were a hug. 

You took a deep breath when you heard the driver knock and rushed down. You grabbed your bag by the door before opening it to see Juliette. She grinned at you. “Morning!” 

“Hi.” You smiled, feeling your mood brighten significantly. “You are not like Tony. He’s not a morning person.”

She giggled. “Nope. I love mornings. Especially now that the weather is changing. I like your earrings!” She said excitedly as she led you to the car. “They’re cute.” 

You blushed. “Thank you.” You got in behind her. “Maybe you can come over one day and I can show you some of the other things the team has brought me? Sometimes they bring me little trinkets home after missions, especially if it was a longer one. Nat bought me these after a mission in South America.”

“How sweet.” She smiled. “I’d love to come over. Dad really doesn’t mind what I do as long as I tell him. How about today?” She widened her eyes. “Sorry, you probably have plans.” She looked almost embarrassed. 

“It’s okay.” You assured her. “And other than hope nothing attacks the Hong Kong Sanctum while my dad’s there, not really. And homework.” You shrugged. 

She brightened. “Maybe we can hang out then.” Her face was hopeful. “If you want, I can order pizza, too?” 

“Can’t turn that down.” You smiled. “What’s your favorite pizza?” Figuring it would be best to get to know her with simple things first, it felt like a good starting point. 

“Anything. I love veggies and meat lovers so anything in between works.” She giggled. “I’m really not picky. What about you?” 

You smiled. “I like everything, too.” You agreed. “My favorite is probably something with mushrooms.” Nothing too exciting there. 

“I’m cool with that.” She smiled, excited to spend time with you. You seemed easy to talk to, which was a huge help. “Favorite soda?” 

“Probably orange or I sometimes get a cream soda to splurge.” You hummed. “I’ve mixed them before, too. That’s pretty good with ice cream in it.” 

“I’ll have to try that.” She smiled. 

* * *

Throughout her first week, Juliette quickly made friends with your classmates. Yet, she always stuck close to you and hung out at your place everyday. “Want to spend time at the tower this weekend?” She asked Friday after school. “We can get some take out, watch some movies, maybe go shopping?” 

You nodded automatically. In the short time, you had really gotten close. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll just double check with my dad.” You doubted he’d have an issue with it, but would still ask.

“Cool.” She said excitedly. 

You’d have to agree, as you were getting a bit of a crush on her. You couldn’t see yourself not talking to her everyday now. It was a new feeling for you, and you didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to know right now. 

* * *

Your father was focused on a book when you came in. “Hello.” He greeted, turning to you when you didn’t say anything right away. “Yes?” 

You chewed on your lip and didn’t really look at him. “Is it okay if I spend the weekend at the tower with Juliette? We might do shopping and stuff…” You asked, making him raise an eyebrow. 

He mulled over it for a moment. “I don’t see why not. I am sure Stark has a project or two for me to glance at.” He agreed easily. 

“Cool. Thanks.” You left quickly. You rushed to your room to pack a bag.

Strange hummed. He was glad you made a friend. And that you would be getting out a bit more. Taking out his phone, he called Stark. 

“Strange!” The man answered happily. “How can I help you?” 

“Hello. My daughter said your daughter wishes to have a weekend together and she has my permission.” He told him. “I believe she will be there soon.”

“Great! That sounds good. You coming here too?” He asked excitedly. “Or are you gonna stay home and read?” He teased. 

“Do you have something more enjoyable?” He chuckled slightly. “Can you persuade me?”

“Come on, you’re like one of the smartest guys I know. You can’t not be useful in the lab.” He laughed. 

“Ah, so you only want me for my brain.” Strange grinned. “I’m being used.” 

“Well, I have absolutely zero knowledge about what you do for fun, so I can’t offer much else.” He admitted. “Do you have fun?” 

Strange chuckled. “Of course I do.” He shook his head. “I’ll see if she wants a portal ride over there and come outsmart you.”

“Oh, I like a challenge. See you soon.” Tony said excitedly. After hanging up, he waited for the portal to appear shortly. 

When you both arrived, both Starks were excited, looking similar in that situation. Juliette came over to link arms with yours. “I got some snacks already set up in my room.” She told you. 

Your father watched as you instantly left. “I’m glad they enjoy each other’s company.” He nodded. “I think it’ll be good for both of them.” 

Tony nodded in agreement. “I was worried their personalities wouldn’t match.” 

“Not always a bad thing.” Strange chuckled, motioning between the two of them. “We are nothing alike.” At least in his mind. 

“Nothing? I wouldn’t say  _ nothing _ .” Tony chuckled. “Come. Let’s use our brains.” He motioned around them. 

* * *

You and Juliette were hooked on a new series and realized it was way past midnight when you finished a season. “I didn’t realize it was so late!” You chuckled. 

She shook her head. “It’s so easy to just say next episode.” She grinned. “How about we get ready for bed and we can start season 2 in the morning?”

You nodded and went to get your stuff to get completely ready for bed. “My room is on another floor, did you want me to head there and meet up at breakfast?” You’d at least offer. 

“If you want, but you’re free to stay. These beds are big enough for more than one person.” She smiled. “I really don’t mind.”

“Okay, I’ll stay.” You agreed easily. 

* * *

You and Juliette easily became best friends. Some days you’d stay after to watch her at cheer practice before heading to either the Sanctum, or the Tower for homework. However, your feelings for her also grew as time went on. Despite not knowing if she even liked girls or not, and knowing that she probably saw you as nothing more than a friend either way. Homecoming was coming up, and everyone was waiting to see who was going with who. Then you’d been all but tackled by her at lunch one day to tell you who asked her to be their date. “W-Who?” You asked, smiling only because she looked excited. 

“Johnny!” She told you. 

You nodded, happy for her. “That’s great! I know you really like his company.” You hoped that she had a good time, even if you were wishing you were her date. “I can’t wait to hear about it.” 

“I need to find you a date so we can go on a double date!” She smiled. “Who are you hoping asks you?” 

Chuckling, you shook your head. “I don’t plan on going. Homecoming isn’t really my thing.” You said honestly. Sure, you would have wanted to go with her, but overall, you didn’t see the appeal of homecoming. “I’ll help you get ready, though.”

She pouted, which made your heart race at how adorable it was. “But you’re my best friend! You have to be there too!” She half whined. “Please!”

You pouted back. “But…” You sighed. “I never go.” 

“For meeee.” She looked at you with her puppy eyes. As she batted her eyelashes, you felt yourself caving. 

“I’ll try.” You said softly. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” She smiled widely. 

* * *

Your father passed by your room one evening, seeing you a bit zoned out. “Everything alright?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. You didn’t answer him, furthering his concern. He gently tapped on your wall. “Y/N?” 

“I’m fine.” You mumbled. 

“You seem far from fine.” He noted. “Have you had dinner?” When you shrugged, he frowned. That was very unlike you. “Have you done your homework?” He asked, earning another shrug. “Are you ill?” He stepped in. 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” You slightly snapped. 

His eyebrows shot up at that. You rarely had an attitude. “I am concerned.” He said simply. “You are not acting like yourself.” When you shrugged again, he had to fight a sigh. “I know you wish to be alone.” His tone was gentle. “Would you like me to bring you to see Juliette to perhaps talk to her?” 

You bit your lip. “No. You’re right, I just want to be alone. Can you make me a grilled cheese?” 

He knew that was your go to when you weren’t feeling the best. “Of course. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He really wished you would. You’d always come to him when you needed someone. “Maybe tomorrow I can bring us to London for the day?” 

“Maybe.” You wouldn’t look at him. “And just girl stuff, okay?” Hopefully that would stop his questions. 

That made his stomach drop.  _ Boys.  _ He figured this would come eventually but he thought he had more time. Although you were 16, you had shown no interest in dating. Was there a boy at school?!

When he didn’t move, you sighed. “Dad, please.” You thought he would have gotten the hint by now. You flipped back on your bed. 

He nodded. “I’ll be back with your sandwich.” He said softly, rushing out as thoughts consumed him. As he gathered what he needed, he called Stark. “Has Juliette mentioned any boys and Y/N?” He asked as soon as he answered. 

“I’m doing well, thank you.” Stark chuckled. “And I know Juliette is going to homecoming with one of her classmates, Jimmy...Jack...Johnny!” He said. “Yeah, Johnny. Why?” He asked, curious. “She drawing hearts on her notebooks?” 

“No, I haven’t checked those.” He replied. “She is just not herself and stated it was girl stuff so I know it has to be boys. She didn’t tell me about homecoming.” He mused, getting the bread buttered. “I asked if she ate, she shrugged. Asked about homework, she shrugged.”

Stark chuckled. “Do you forget you have a teenager?” He teased. “Moody is in the description.”

“But she is moodier than usual.” He sighed. 

“It happens.” Tony shrugged, even if Strange couldn’t see. “Did you expect to have all sunshine and rainbows in her teen years?”

“Yes. It has been thus far.” He said. 

“Lucky guy.” Tony smirked. “Just give her space.” He suggested. 

“I’ll do my best.” He sighed again. “Thank you for the information.” He flipped the grilled cheese. 

“It’s nothing. Be prepared when she slams her door.” He said playfully. “That’s fun.”

“Brilliant.” He mumbled. He wasn’t looking forward to that. 

“I’ll be here if you need an escape.” Tony teased. “Good luck!” He said in a sing-song voice. 

Strange shook his head. “Thank you.” He said before he hung up. He cut up the sandwich once it was done in triangles like you liked. Letting out a breath, he made his way back to you. “One grilled cheese ready to go.” He knocked gently on your door. 

“Leave it on my desk, thanks.” You had your arm over your eyes. You hadn’t moved at all since he left. 

He was concerned as he did as you asked. “I know you don’t wish to tell me. But I can do my best to help…” He reminded you. “You’ve always been able to talk to me.” 

“ _ Dad _ .” You sighed. “Maybe I will go to the tower or something.” You muttered. 

Strange looked down. “I’ll leave you be.” He said softly before exiting. This felt wrong. This wasn’t you! 

* * *

Strange grew from worried to frustrated over the next week. It seemed you were pulling away by the minute and he had no idea what to do. It was driving him mad. No one at the tower he spoke to knew what was going on. 

Finally, he came in, feeling desperate. “I am sorry you do not have a mother figure in your life, but I would feel better if you spoke to  _ anyone  _ at this point.” He sighed. “Please, go out with Maximoff for dinner. Spar with Romanoff. Something!”

You looked at him and did the last thing he expected you to do. Your eyes welled up with tears and you sniffled. His own eyes went wide as he rushed to you. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you.” You cried. 

He held you close. The last time you’d cried like this was because of some bully back in middle school. He rubbed your back gently. “Just tell me what’s going on.” 

“I don’t want you to hate me.” You mumbled against him. 

He feared the worst but just squeezed you. “Never.” He promised. “There is nothing in any of the dimensions that could ever make me hate you, Y/N/N.” He used a nickname he hadn’t called you since you were waist height.

You shook slightly and took a deep breath. You weren’t used to being scared to talk to your dad about pretty much anything, and you didn’t like it. “I...I like…” You couldn’t. It’s like the words were stuck in your throat, refusing to come out. 

“It’s okay.” He said softly. “It’s just me.” What had you so shaken up? What did you deem so bad that you would ever think he’d hate you? 

“I have a crush on someone.” You mumbled out. 

He blinked. “You’re upset because you like someone?” He asked, confused. “You’re 16, it was bound to happen.”

You shook your head. “But...it's…” You hiccuped again, getting frustrated with yourself. “A girl.” You finally managed.

He didn’t move for a moment then pulled back to look at you and his heart hurt at how scared you looked. This was a look that he never, ever wanted to see on your face. “That’s all?” He wiped a tear from your cheek. “You’re scared I’ll be upset because you like a girl?”

You nodded quickly, sniffling. “I kept looking stuff up online, and so many kids get kicked out of their homes. Their parents disown them.” 

He squeezed your arms. “They’re not me. You’re my everything, okay? I’m not upset in the slightest with you. I should have told you when you were old enough to get crushes that I did not care on who.” He assured you. “As long as they make you happy, that’s what's important to me. And, well, that they’re good to you.” He kissed your forehead. 

You let out a breath and hugged him tight. “I love you.” You felt the biggest weight off your shoulders. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” He rubbed your back. “Is that everything?” He asked encouragingly. Anything to make you feel better. 

You sighed. “Nothing as big as that but my said crush is going with someone else to homecoming.” You said softly. “I don’t think she likes me the same way. I don’t even want to go to the stupid dance.” 

He hummed. “That is unfortunate.” He agreed. “Have you talked with her?” He asked as he tucked some hair behind your ear. “Perhaps she worries you don’t like her that way.” 

You shook your head. “She never gave any indication that she likes girls.” 

“Hmm. Have you?” He smiled. “Up until now I assumed you liked boys, but had no one in school you liked.” 

You shrugged. “I wasn’t too into anyone. Then she happened.” You sighed. “I don’t think I’ve given any hints…” You admitted. “I’m too scared she’ll be weirded out and won’t be my friend anymore.”

He nodded. “I see why that would be a concern.” He sympathized. “If you don’t wish to go to homecoming, we can spend the night away at a much dinner city?” He offered. “Have one of those ‘father daughter date nights’ you used to love so much?”

You smiled, feeling much better about everything. “Yeah, okay.” That would honestly help, as then you wouldn’t be forced to go to something you didn’t like or see Juliette with Johnny.

* * *

You got ready for your weekend away when you text Juliette that you didn’t think you’d make it to the dance. You wanted to give her a heads up. You told her your dad was taking you away. 

_ Oh :(((( _ She sent instantly. 

While you hated bumming her out, you needed this, so that’s what you told her.  _ I’m just going through some stuff and need some time with my dad. I can still help you get ready?  _ You had offered, and it wasn’t like you had a plane to catch. 

_ Okay, I’ll take that help. I like the way you do your eyeliner.  _ She said instantly.  _ And pictures together before?  _

_ Works for me!  _ You told her, knowing you’d like to have those memories. And she was your best friend, so you really did want her to feel as beautiful as she really was.

* * *

You were finishing up your friend’s make up as Tony talked with your dad. You’d both come over and would be leaving from there to London. “Okay, go put your shoes on.” You smiled, wanting to speak to Tony anyway. He had become a sort of family type to you. Like that eccentric uncle in a way. 

Your dad knew you wanted a moment so he went to check on a screen for something random. “Uh...have a minute, Tony?” You asked, playing with the hem of your shirt.

He had known something had been up. “Sure, kid. Anything for you.” He smiled. “What’s eating you?” He leaned against a wall. “Need a fake ID?” He teased, making you playfully roll your eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You smirked. “But no. I just wanted to let you know something. It’s really new, but you’re important to me so…” You shrugged. “I like girls.” You stayed. “Like,  _ only  _ girls.” You added. “I only just told dad like a couple weeks ago so…” 

He raised his eyebrows, then grinned. “Nice.” He held out a fist for a bump. “Me, too.” You laughed and fist bumped him before he hugged you. “Thanks for telling me.” He rubbed your back. “You know you can always come to me for anything. I got your back. Even if you did something illegal and need a hide out, I have plenty.” He gave you a squeeze before letting go.

You knew he meant it. “That means a lot.” You smiled. “And I’ll be there for you when you don’t understand what a word means in teen world.” You teased. “I’ll be your translator.” 

He snorted. “Me? I’ll always be hip.” He grinned. 

“Gross dad, no one uses hip.” Juliette smiled as she walked in, small heels clicking. “How do I look?” 

“Great.” You smiled. “Really pretty!” You said honestly. 

She beamed. “Thanks. I really wish you were coming tonight, but I get it.” She said gently. “I hope this weekend helps.”

“Thanks. I hope you have a blast.” You said sincerely. “And get some pictures?” 

* * *

That weekend with your dad had truly helped. It was the overall starting point of you getting over your crush on your best friend. You didn’t want to ruin the bond the pair of you had created. It had made it easier when her and Johnny actually stayed together for the remainder of your high school years. 

You’d joined some online groups not too long after coming out, creating more life long friends. Including the girl you’d wind up falling in love with. The pair of you met when you were 20, nearly 4 years after first chatting. She lived only an hour away the whole time. She was perfect. And you couldn’t wait for your family to meet her. The first time they would meet would be your 21st birthday. Tony tried to go overboard, but your dad threatened to send him somewhere boring with no tech. It had clearly worked since you had a rather nice set up when you had arrived. You held Kay’s hand as you introduced her to your dad first. “Dad, this is Kay.” You grinned. “Kay, my dad.” 

Strange smiled. “Very lovely to meet you.” He said honestly. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Pre-med, I hear.”

She beamed. “Yes, sir. I enjoy it very much.” It was her passion. “I really want to help people.”

“That’s wonderful.” He nodded. “Please make yourself at home.” He wanted her to feel welcome. “And I hope she’s prepared you for meeting the others.” He smirked at you. 

You nodded. “I’ve warned her.” You smiled. “In detail.” You chuckled. “I didn’t want to drag her in blind, that wouldn’t have been fair.”

Kay giggled. “I feel I’m ready.” She gave your hand a squeeze. “Who am I meeting next?” 

“The famous Tony Stark.” You smirked since you knew he was right there. 

“That is a very correct statement.” He waltzed in. “Y/N!” He moved to hug you. “You go to school nearby and never visit, may I ask why?” He teased. 

“I’m being a good student and studying.” You smirked. “Unlike you who probably partied.” You hugged him back. “This is Kay, my girlfriend. Kay, this is Tony.” You introduced them. “He’s a 21 year old himself.”

She smiled widely. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard great things.” She held out her hand for him. 

He shook it. “Probably a good mix of good and bad things.” He grinned. “If she were being honest.” 

She smirked. “Well, I’ll have to find out.” She moved to wrap her arm around your waist, kissing your shoulder. “I was told that her dad had to make sure you didn’t go over the top?” That amused her to no end. When you told her what happened she’d lost it. 

He sighed dramatically. “Unfortunately. I was going to invite half the city!” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “The best catering, best alcohol, the whole nine yards!” 

You shook your head. “I just need my family and friends.” You smiled. “But I appreciate it.” Looking over, you saw Wanda walk in with Vis. “Hey!” You beamed. You went to hug her tightly then continued with the introductions. Everyone seemed to get along so well, and you could hear your dad and Tony bickering playfully, making you chuckle.

Juliette finally arrived and smiled widely when she saw you. “Best friend!” She rushed you. “I’ve missed you!” She had opted to go to college in California, so you texted and FaceTimed when you could.

You hugged her tight when you saw her. “Missed you.” You smiled. “You’ve gotten a tan!” 

“Thank you.” She giggled. “I’ve missed you! I’m so glad we’re all together here.” She has been looking forward to this for the past few months. 

She was the last to arrive, so quickly Tony yelled. “Now let’s party!” He was very excited to help you celebrate turning 21. 

* * *

You giggled later on as you quietly tried to get some leftover snacks from the tower fridge. It was close to 3am and you were still feeling the buzz. And really wanted something to munch on.

When you bumped into someone, you squeaked as it was pretty dark. You hadn’t expected anyone to be in there so late.

“Whoa.” Juliette giggled as well, both of you laughing when you realized. “I guess we had the same thought.”

“We did.” You agreed, both of you finally able to get some of the snacks and sweets. When you gathered everything, you sat near the counter with her. “How’s school been?” You asked after a few minutes.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Busy, but I like it.” She shrugged a shoulder. 

“That’s good.” You focused on your chocolate pudding. You made a note to try to get the rest of it to bring home with you. “I like it, too. I’m a nerd about some of my classes.” You were majoring in journalism. 

“That’s great!” She smiled, eyeing you. “I’m glad you’re happy.” Which was true. When you’d first told her you were meeting someone from the internet, she had been worried. An understandable feeling with how the world was. “Kay seems nice.”

“She is. It’s been great being with her.” You said proudly. “I’m hoping to ask her to get an apartment together soon.” That seemed like a big step, but the right step.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy.” She said encouragingly. “And I’m sure you’ll have lots of help moving. Dad will invent a robot just to help you.”

“I believe that.” You chuckled. “Hope you’re happy, too?” You didn’t think she was in a relationship at the moment. She hadn’t mentioned anyone.

She nodded. “I am. Just focusing on me for a while.” She said easily. “Seems to be the best bet, honestly.”

You nodded. “That’s good.” You felt the buzz dying down. The both of you stayed quiet for a while. It was rare that there was an awkward silence between the two of you. You’d been best friends nearly 5 years. “Something wrong?” You finally asked. “Something feels off.”

“No, just thinking.” She said softly. 

“Wanna talk about it?” You offered.

“Did you ever...gosh this is going to sound so self centered. Did you ever like me?” She asked. “In high school, I mean?” 

Biting your lip, you nodded. “You’re how I realized I’m a lesbian.” You admitted.

She nodded slowly. “Wow, okay.” She smiled. “Thanks for telling me. I’m sure that was hard.” She looked down. The silence took over once more.

“At first. But it was okay.” You assured. 

* * *

After that talk, the two of you went back to being best friends and called each other every weekend. It felt really good that you’d been honest with her. So when you asked Kay to marry you, of course you wanted her as your maid of honor. You’d asked Kay during finals week if your senior year. The two of you planned to get married that summer before she went to med school. 

You  _ really  _ had to hold Tony back, but you soon found out that Juliette was just a mini version and wanted to go over the top for you too. Like father like daughter. Standing in the bridal shop, you had to steer her away from suggesting dresses for you that were way over the top. “I have a budget!” You said playfully. “I’m not the Stark heir.” You teased her. 

“Well I’m not getting married anytime soon so this will do.” She grinned. “And really, you know he treats you like a daughter.” Which was true. “If something you absolutely love is out of your budget, we can help. We know you won’t let us just buy it, but we can cover the rest. Deal?”

You sighed. “Deal.” You said gratefully. “I know you’d do it either way.” You chuckled. 

She beamed. “I want my best friend to remember this.” After this you’d be picking out her dress, then meeting up with Kay, Tony, and your dad for lunch. It would be a perfect time. 

* * *

You blinked and it was your bachelorette party. Lights were flashing and music was pumping. Laughing, you did another shot. You were having the time of your life and you couldn’t wait for the wedding. But for now you were having a blast. Juliette had picked the perfect club. She had been the perfect maid of honor. Not that you’d ever questioned that. 

Jeanette made sure you were having fun the entire time, making sure things were also on time for the wedding. She also hoped that you and Kay liked the wedding present that she had gotten the two of you. She searched for weeks! She had gotten you the best coffee maker on the market with a variety of coffee. Knowing that Kay would be in med school, and you would want to keep her company when she was up late studying...she felt this would be a good way to help with that. 

She watched you, knowing she had a set of Advil’s for you in the morning. You’d need them. 

* * *

You grinned at your maid of honor as she put in your hair piece. “Thank you.” You sniffed. 

She beamed at you. “Of course, silly.” She made sure it was set before moving on to something else.

“I couldn’t have done all of this without you. Thank you for being my best friend.” You hugged her. “I’m so glad you moved into the tower.”

“Me too.” She squeezed you. “Love you!” She kissed your cheek. “Now let’s get you married!” She held your hand as she took you to where your dad was. He smiled at you, feeling emotional. 

“Beautiful.” He said simply but the tone held how he was feeling. He offered you his arm, which you gladly took. “Let us get you married.” 

You smiled up at him. “Let’s!”


End file.
